Bakemon
Phantomon MyotismonDigimon World Data Squad BlueMeramonDigimon Battle Pumpkinmon |java=Kōki Miyata |java2=Katashi Ishizuka |java3=Keaton Yamada |java4=Keiichi Sonobe |java5=Takahiro Sakurai |java5n=(Adventure Pastor) |enva=Michael Reisz |enva2=Bill Timoney |partner=Chris Connor Selector Ren Tobari Wicked Maiden Hacker Masked Maids |s1=Soulmon |n1=(Ko:) 고스몬 Ghostmon }} Bakemon is a Ghost Digimon. Bakemon is completely covered by a cloth over its head. As it is a wicked being born from darkness, it is said that computers possessed by Bakemon instantly have their systems destroyed. Everything within the cloth is wrapped in mystery, and it is rumored that a portion of the shadow of its true form has become a black hole. It dislikes direct attacks because its fighting strength isn't great. Attacks *'Dark Claw'This attack is named "Zombie Claw" on St-45 and in Digimon ReArise, "Dark Hand" in Digimon World Data Squad, Night Claw in Digimon World Championship, and retains its original name of "Hell's Hand" in Digimon Battle. (Hell's Hand): Pulls the captured enemy all the way to hell. *'Evil Charm'This attack is named "Dark Charm" in Digimon Digital Card Battle, and retains its original name of "Death Charm" in Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon World Championship, Digimon Battle, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Digimon Links, and Digimon ReArise. (Death Charm): Casts a powerful death spell on the opponent which is said to bring annihilation within five turns unless they are the possessor of a tenacious spirit. This technique is not possessed by Bakemon of File Island. *'Ghost Chop': Attacks using small chops. *'Poison Breath': Blows out poisonous smoke. *'Touch of Evil' (Death Claw): Slashes enemies with power of darkness. Design Bakemon is a levitating ghost covered in a white cloth that hides its true form, leaving only its mouth filled with sharp teeth to be seen. Etymologies ;Bakemon (バケモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) |お化け}}, mythological Japanese . Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Bakemon are enemies in Temple of Darkness—Right and Left, Myotismon's Mansion, and Shrine of Evil—Left and Right, though the last in only Anode Tamer. Digimon Adventure 02 In the Digital World's Death Valley (Land of No Return in dub), the Digimon Emperor had control over the Bakemon with his Dark Rings. He had them take the form of Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Kari Kamiya and their Digimon partners suspended over a Deltamon which was also under the control of the Dark Ring. The plot was to make Davis Motomiya choose which one to save from Deltamon's triple appetite. When Davis offered himself, appeared with the real DigiDestined and their Digimon. Davis got mad and Armor Digivolved to after the Bakemon reverted to their true forms. took out the Bakemon when and attacking the Control Spire. Some more were seen in the Digimon Emperor's base where a few were destroyed by Kimeramon. Some Bakemon crashed Yamato "Matt" Ishida's concert on Christmas Eve. When Digimon started to appear in the Real World, three Bakemon were seen in New York. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Bakemon are enemies in Ken's side of the Gear Base and Electro Base. In line 53, Bakemon digivolves from a Candlemon with a Digi-Egg equipped to Phantomon. Digimon Adventure tri. Multiple Bakemon invade the Human World. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Bakemon are enemies in the Black Egg's, Trap, and Dark Daisuke's Crevasses. The Bakemon card, titled "Death Charm", teaches a Digimon the Death Charm technique. Death Charm trades PP with another Digimon. Digimon Frontier Some Bakemon are at the Fortuneteller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit. Digimon World Data Squad Bakemon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Bakemon is also a requirement for Myotismon. A Bakemon was reported causing an electrical disturbance in Sneyato Forest and Marcus Damon and Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda had to rendezvous with Thomas H. Norstein. During battle, Bakemon digivolved to Myotismon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Bakemon was an underling to Lord Vamde and posed as a Patamon. It first showed Taichi Yagami the V-Tamer Tag which he was searching for, but later revealed his true form and attacked Taichi and Gabo. However Taichi figured out his weakness and so Gabo was able to destroy him. Digimon Next In a ruined town, a Bakemon alongside a Pagumon, two Numemon, and a Wormmon was seen running from a Tankdramon. It was destroyed by Tankdramon. Digimon World A wild Bakemon can be recruited for the city outside of Grey Lord's Mansion and doesn't speak English. If Mameo has his own Bakemon, it will translate what the Bakemon is saying. If not, the answer is Yes, Yes, and No. It is referred as the "stupid one" by the Soulmon in the mansion itself. Bakemon patrols the shop area, but doesn't actually serve an apparent useful purpose. Bakemon can digivolve from Kunemon, and Elecmon. There is a 10% chance of any Rookie digivolving into Bakemon if it loses a life. It specializes at using air attacks. Bakemon can further digivolve to a SkullGreymon and Giromon. The item Torn Tatter can also digivolve a Rookie into a Bakemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Digimon Digital Card Battle A real Bakemon appears as an opponent in the Dark City. The Bakemon card is #123 and is a Champion level Darkness-type card with 860 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 10 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Dark Claw": inflicts 450 damage. * "Ghost Chop": inflicts 270 damage. * "Dark Charm": inflicts 170 damage, with Eat-up HP effect. Its support effect is "Change own Specialty to Darkness.". Digimon World 2 Bakemon digivolves from Tsukaimon, and can digivolve into Phantomon. Bakemon's special attack is "Evil Charm", which has a chance of inducing Confusion on one target. Also, when Bakemon is found in the wild, it is by itself, and can, strangely, move 2 spaces at a time, making it hard to avoid. Digimon World 3 Bakemon is an enemy found in Asuka's Jungle Grave, in South Sector. Its Phantomon form is also found in the same area in Amaterasu Server. Bakemon is also the digimon that trains your Darkness Tolerance. Digimon World Re:Digitize Bakemon is haunts PlatinumNumemon's mansion. Taiga is sent to deal with this. Bakemon doesn't speak English. If Taiga correctly answers its questions, it joins the City. If not, it will fight Taiga, then it joins after being defeated. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Bakemon digivolves from Impmon, Chuumon, Candlemon, and DemiDevimon, and can digivolve to SkullMeramon, WaruMonzaemon, and BlueMeramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World DS Bakemon digivolves from Goblimon. Bakemon also appears in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Bakemon is #097, and is an Champion-level, Speed-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 156 HP, 189 MP, 86 Attack, 93 Defense, 103 Spirit, 84 Speed, and 32 Aptitude. It possesses the DeathWard2 and Quick 2 traits. It dwells in the Thriller Ruins. Bakemon digivolves from Tsukaimon and can digivolve to Phantomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Bakemon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 420 Dark experience. Bakemon can DNA digivolve to Mummymon with Hookmon or Fugamon, or to Vademon with Sangloupmon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Bakemon is #074, and is a Champion-level, MP-type, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark and Thunder elements and a weakness to the Holy Element. It possesses the Death Guard and Rich traits. It dwells in the Pixel Desert. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Myotismon. Bakemon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can digivolve into Phantomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Bakemon, your Digimon must be at least level 19, with 90 Defense and a level cap of 30. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Bakemon DigiFuses from Dracmon, Kuramon, and DemiDevimon, and can DigiFuse to Infermon with Chrysalimon, to Phantomon with Kuwagamon, or to Myotismon with Devimon and Devidramon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Bakemon is a Dark Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Impmon, DemiDevimon, and Keramon and can digivolve to Myotismon, Pumpkinmon, BlueMeramon, and LadyDevimon. Its special attack is Death Charm and its support skill is Strange Dance which gives all attacks a 10% chance to confuse. In Complete Edition, Bakemon can also digivolve to Phantomon and Matadormon. Due to a translation error, multiple characters refer to Eaters as "Bakemon", as "Bakemono" (monster) is similar to "Bakemon". Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Bakemon is #124 and is a Dark Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Impmon, DemiDevimon, and Keramon, and can digivolve to Myotismon, Pumpkinmon, BlueMeramon, LadyDevimon, Phantomon and Matadormon. Its special attack is Death Charm and its support skill is Strange Dance which gives all attacks a 10% chance to confuse. Due to a translation error, multiple characters refer to Eaters as "Bakemon", as "Bakemono" (monster) is similar to "Bakemon". Digimon Battle Spirit Bakemon appears as a field enemy in the "Digimon Emperor's Lair" level. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Bakemon is one of the balloons in the Twisted Toy Town stage. Digimon World Championship Bakemon digivolves from Tsukaimon, Tapirmon, Hagurumon, DemiDevimon, , and SnowAgumon, and can digivolve to SkullMeramon and Phantomon. Digimon Battle Bakemon digivolves from DemiDevimon at level 21 and digivolves to BlueMeramon at level 31. It has a stat build of Str(1), Dex(3), Con(2), Int(2). Digimon Masters Bakemon is an obtainable mercenary Digimon digivolved from DemiDevimon. It digivolves into Pumpkinmon at LVL 25 and Boltmon at LVL 41. Digimon Heroes! Bakemon can digivolve to Fantomon. Digimon Soul Chaser Bakemon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can digivolve to Pumpkinmon. Digimon Links Bakemon digivolves from Impmon, DemiDevimon, and Keramon and can digivolve to Myotismon, Pumpkinmon, BlueMeramon, and LadyDevimon. Digimon ReArise Bakemon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can digivolve to Phantomon. Notes and references